


It's something.

by AlicexNellie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Angst?, Drugs, F/F, OOC, Out of Character, Partying, Unrequited Love, but nothing explicit, could be canon compliant but it really isn't, definitely not a happy fluffy fic, it get's a tiny bit smutty in the end, it isn't necessarily sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicexNellie/pseuds/AlicexNellie
Summary: Bumi decides that Kya needs a distraction and some cheering up. What better way than partying and Izumi?
Relationships: Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, implied
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It's something.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: drugs, kinda smutty in the end (though it's not explicit at all)

Kya knew it was a bad idea. Still she let Bumi drag her in the stuffy, loud club in the sketchy part of Republic City. After two rounds of shots, Bumi disappeared. He returned grabbing her hand and pressing two small pills in it. He had a huge grin on his face, bright, like the flashing lights in the club.

(Red, green, blue, yellow, you could hardly see the lines in his face anymore. They’re so young, they shouldn’t be this miserable. And in this moment they’re just two people partying. Not the children of Avatar Aang and the certain dead end of air benders.)

Later Bumi asked _You don’t mind if Izumi comes too, do you?_

 _Not at all_ Kya murmured. Because she didn’t. Didn’t really care about anything anymore.

Just dancing and the music buzzing through her bones.

Bodies pressed to each other, sweat and music, music, music.

She couldn’t remember when she last felt this good.

Izumi came over to them. For a moment, Kya got lost in bottomless, black pits. Izumis pupils so dilated, Kya could hardly see the gold anymore. Bright red lipstick, already slightly smudged.

 _Hey._ Izumis usually straight hair stuck to her sweaty skin.

 _Hey._ And maybe, just maybe Kyas heartbeat didn’t speed up just because of the drugs in her system.

* * *

They stumbled out of the club. She was all too aware of Izumis arm around her waist, her side pressed against hers. _Do you want to come over to my place?_ Izumi asked and Kya chuckled, pressing a kiss to her check and nods.

They knew it wasn’t a good idea. Still they started kissing frantically once they were on the elevator. When the elevator door opened on an empty hallway they jumped apart like caught teenagers. Tripping over their own feet, they left the elevator hysterically laughing. Izumi struggled with her keys. Finally managed to unlock the door.

Kya ends up on top of Izumi, kissing her deeply. Sweaty body against sweaty body. Her hand between Izumis thighs and Kya can pretend. Pretend that it doesn’t sting, not even a little, when it _isn’t_ her name, that Izumi moans. She can’t be mad. How could she? Minutes ago, _she_ moaned _Lins_ name in Izumis mouth. They silently agree to never mention it.

Afterwards Izumi falls asleep with her head on Kyas stomach. Like she always does. Kya idly playing with her hair.

(It isn’t perfect. Hell, it isn’t even good. But it’s _something_.  
And all things considered that’s pretty damn good.)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something different and I'm not sure how much I like it, but yeah... (btw this was heavily inspired by a very old Harry Potter fanfiction)
> 
> If you feel like leaving a comment I'll forever love you, same for leaving kudos <3


End file.
